Modular containers having a plurality of panels or segments that can be fastened together have a variety of uses. Some such containers can be of a significant size or volume. For example, some such containers are used to store fracturing fluids produced during hydraulic fracturing of oil or gas wells, drilling fluids produced when drilling an oil well or other type of well, temporary storage of potable water, storage of agricultural products, or storage of sand or other solids, or the like.
It is desirable to provide improved fastening systems for modular containers that facilitate the assembly and disassembly of such containers, while providing sufficient strength to ensure that the structure of the container is not compromised during use.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related thereto are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.